Dance in the Dark
by LeNimph
Summary: Morrigan, upset with her Warden's new found fondness for Leliana, falls asleep with a jealous mindset and the result is a rather pleasurable nightmare. MaleAmell/Morrigan/Leliana Oneshot drabble/smut slight femslash... enjoy


_Ok so before you read this I just want you readers to know as I was playing my male mage this was my ultimate little fantasy that kept going on my head. I thought my male mage was incredibly handsome and I was greedy and I really wanted him to be with both of them... Anyway that fueled this so... Enjoy? owo' (Damn those overactive imaginations)_

_Read & Review _

* * *

"That dim-witted fool!" The witch proclaimed watching him from a distance; the mage warden with his ashen blonde hair, barbarian robes, and tattoo crossing his eye. He was a wild boy taken from his parents from a young age but surprisingly flourished inside the tower. It became evident however that as he grew into a man that he was destined for much more, and he didn't blink twice when Irving sent him with Duncan as what he suspected was a bit of a reward for ratting out the foolish annoying Jowan. He quickly took liking to Morrigan, her untamed gait, unheard of frankness, and mostly her unabashed beauty. He knew himself as a fool for falling for her splendor, being suspicious of her true attentions.

But he was wrong! Morrigan's heart fluttered staring at him from afar, a brazen feeling that made her stomach gnarl and tongue whip at herself for stupidity. Nothing could contain the feelings of fiery jealousy as she looked upon him sitting next to the sweet, caring, and spiritual lying bard. Her glare narrowed as she heard Leliana's girlish giggle and what…? He was giving her a flower? That man! "Oh he will rue the day he was born…" Morrigan muttered while the red head kissed his cheek and he let out a hearty laugh. She looked down at her hand and saw her bare finger, tanned from the gold that once lay upon it, and gave him one more scorching glare before she untied her hair and laid down for bed.

Morrigan lay down on her cot and looked up at the leaky roof that covered her from the elements. "I need to fix that…" She mumbled. She rolled over on to her side and thought hostilely to herself. The mere comparison between Leliana and her bewildered her; they were entirely different, in composure and beliefs, and yet he looked at her with the same piercing blue eyes and smiled at her showing off a little gum with his slight overbite. "I can't believe I … I trusted him." She pulled up her blanket, and closed her eyes upset, held in a sob, fell asleep, and woke up in a nightmare.

_ It was one of those nights. He lay next to her, tired with a gleeful grin, but still eagerly caressing her hip and kissing her breasts. "You're so beautiful." She heard him murmur while she felt him enter her, again. She too smiled until she felt a hand run through her hair… a soft, gentle hand, not the rough calloused hands that were pulling her to sit on his lap. "Your hair is so gorgeous , Morrigan, when you let it down, it is so long and luminous, like the night sky" A woman poetically cooed. Morrigan stopped breathing as a large strike of fear went coursing through her. She looked to her side while the warden greedily began to kiss at her neck, holding her to him, pulsing himself under her, and there in naked splendor was Leliana, with greedy eyes and her deceivingly youthful face. _

_ Morrigan was terrified, she commanded herself to wake up as Leliana sat behind her, pressing herself against the back of the witch reaching for a breast while the warden left her neck to kiss the bard. The red head's giggles sent a terrifying sense of pleasure through her while she felt the strange sensation of a woman's hand caressing her chest. Morrigan internally sobbed, wishing to wake up, but it was futile and continued to bitterly enjoy the warden's voracious rocking and Leliana's experienced touch. She groaned when she felt the bards hand begin to lower to her mound, reaching her clit, rubbing her softly in comparison to the man's fervor. The warden and Leliana seem to smile at each other in agreement, working as a team rhythmically getting the witch of the wilds to climax, or (as Leliana would say) to shriek like a genlock being murdered._

_ The warden left her and hopped on Leliana like an insatiable hare. Morrigan sat up and watched as the warden quickly peaked the already fevered bard who harmoniously gasped out, "Oh Maker!" making Morrigan laugh out, "Even her orgasms are a blessing from the maker!" Leliana turned to Morrigan and smiled sweetly as the man rested upon her. "He had fun." Morrigan teased._

"_Didn't you?" The orlesian breathed out. Morrigan gave her no answer. Leliana giggled, "I did" and pulled the witch in for a kiss._

And with that the witch of the wilds woke up with perspiration sprinkled on her body and a gasp she nearly choked herself on. When she was done gagging she looked up, noticed it was morning and began to bun her hair, not even questioning her dream. She heard footsteps and saw him approaching her tent. He stood in front of her and smiled she however quickly barked at him, "I notice you are spending quite a lot of time with that girl…!" He frowned, knowing she was going to make him choose, a most difficult decision. If only he knew what she was really scared of.

* * *

_Heh poor Morrigan thats a classic example of Freud's theory of the unconscious... But seriously have you ever had a sex dream about someone you absolutely hated or didn't like at all? (I did once it was... bleh)_


End file.
